batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmine Falcone
Carmine "The Roman" Falcone is a fictional character in DC Comics' shared universe, the DC Universe, who made his debut in the four part story Batman: Year One written by Frank Miller and David Mazzucchelli in 1987. Falcone is a powerful Mafia chieftain nicknamed "The Roman", where his stranglehold over Gotham City's organized crime is referenced as "The Roman Empire" at least once. Though his role in his debut story was almost non-existent, Falcone later appeared as major character in the Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale mini-series Batman: The Long Halloween. History In Batman: Year One, Falcone virtually runs the city, with the mayor, city council, and Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb under his influence. However, his power base comes under attack by the new mysterious and upcoming vigilante, Batman. In one scene, a dinner party is hosted by Falcone. It is attended by the commissioner and other corrupt high society members. When the issue of Batman is brought up in conversation, Commissioner Loeb's tries to assure Falcone that the new opponent may be a long term benefit. The assurance falls flat and Falcone's concern is justified subsequently by Batman's bold assault on the dinner party to announce that they will be delivered to justice. Despite Loeb's desperate attempts to stop him, Batman's attacks on Falcone's organization become even more brazen; Batman had The Roman's car dumped into the river, invaded his home, assaulted him, stripped him to his underwear, and left him hogtied to his bed. Humiliated, Falcone orders Batman killed. Batman is too elusive, however, as he later helps Catwoman attack the mafia head. Finally, Falcone orders police detective Jim Gordon's wife and child kidnapped to bring him to heel, but the plot is in part foiled by the Gordons while Batman rescues their child. Eventually, District Attorney Harvey Dent and Jim Gordon's investigations, with some secret assistance by Batman, restore law and order to Gotham; Loeb is forced to resign, and Falcone's power is put under threat by the new opposition he now faces. The plot of The Long Halloween involves a serial killer named Holiday targeting Gotham's crime families, with particular attention paid to the Falcone family. While fighting the criminal justice system, Falcone is desperately trying to get a grip on his once-powerful empire, and he resorts to hiring "freaks" in the form of what becomes Batman's Rogues Gallery. Falcone's son, Alberto, confessed to all of the Holiday killings, as he wanted his father to accept him into the family business, but it is important to note Harvey and Gilda Dent are at least somewhat responsible for them. Harvey Dent was in fact the initial suspect, and the suspicions directed toward him were in part responsible for the accident in which he became Two-Face. While Falcone played a large role in The Long Halloween, he was killed in the end, shot in the head by Two-Face. In Batman: Dark Victory, Falcone's grave is robbed and his body goes missing. His finger is cut off and sent to his daughter, Sofia Gigante, the new leader of the Falcone Family. This is described as an "old style message", signifying that someone is out to take everything away from the Falcone Family, crushing them both as a public, business organization in the crime world as well as literally killing members of the family. Not until the end it is revealed that Two-Face has Falcone's body, having frozen it using Mr. Freeze's cryogenic technology. In an epilogue, Selina Kyle visits Falcone's mausoleum and confesses, alone, that she has some evidence, though not conclusive, that she is his illegitimate daughter, which explains why she hated him so much. In other media Television Although Carmine Falcone did not appear in Batman: The Animated Series, (as Rupert Thorne acted as the major non superpowered villain of the show) one of The Penguins thugs name is stated as Falcone, this could have been a nod to the character. Film Batman Begins :See: Carmine Falcone (Tom Wilkinson) The Dark Knight Although he does not appear in The Dark Knight, Carmine Falcone is mentioned to still be in Arkham awaiting trial, implying that he was administered Scarecrow's Fear Toxin antitidote, and that he did not escape during the prison break. Crime bosses Sal Maroni and Gambol were trying to take over the underworld in his absence. Video Games ''Batman: Arkham City'' Although Falcone himself doesn't appear in Batman: Arkham City, his family name does. At closer inspection the billboard says "Falcone Warehousing and Storage." In Two-Face's interview tape, Two-Face says it was Falcone who started it all, which resulted into the deformity of his face. There is also a boat in North Gotham Docks that is one of "Falcone Shipping". Scanning it answers the riddle "Which notorious family keeps talking trash?" and unlocks an Arkham City story which reveals that Falcone tried to intimidate Quincy Sharp which resulted in his henchmen disappearing and Sharp striking back with the TYGER guards closing down all of Falcone's operations within the city. Falcone, Carmine Category:Deceased Characters